Yukimura Tsubasa
Yukimura Tsubasa '(幸村 つばさ ''Yukimura Tsubasa) is a character from Majestic Pretty Cure! He is Aisu's twin and High Sky Kingdom's prince. Appearance Tsubasa has black blue hair. His hair is short and messy and swept to the right with some bangs covering his right eye. He often seen wearing blue shirt with white jeans jacket over it and a pair of jeans with sneakers. Sometimes he also wear a dark blue tie. He also often seen in his school uniform. Sometimes he seen in his running outfit which black jogger pants and white tee. Personality When Aisu is mostly calm, collected and serious, Tsubasa are more likely polar opposites with her. He is much more energetic and goofy. He couldn't take something seriously 100%. Many people say he's funny and a bit klutz. Although, he tried to hide it on camera. But, he's also caring and considerate of things. He always put his sister first than himself which something Aisu always annoyed. He could be overprotective to Aisu. Even though he is not the serious type of person, he always become serious whenever his sister is in trouble or they need to solve something together. Background Idol Life To find a living, they must work as something. He asked Aisu what she wanted to do and Aisu said she want to be an idol. Without asking more about the reason, he joined her. He enjoyed being an idol and hoping that their songs will reach their parents and kingdom. Coming to Earth He and Aisu managed to escape the war and came to earth for sanctuary and finding the legendary guardians to restore the Majesty Pillar and fight Diabolos. He was pretty confused at first. All they do is do their job as idols and finding the cures. They never went to school and only study in a private tutor. Back in the Kingdom He is the second prince of High Sky Kingdom. He was very close with his twin and love to play or train with his brothers. The four of them often sneak out the palace and have picnic by the lake or the hill. Sometimes coming home late and soaked or dirty. He was adored by the villagers and very down to earth. Etymology '''Yukimura - Yuki means snow and Mura means village. Yukimura means 'Snow Village' or Snowy Village. Tsubasa - Tsubasa means wings. Relationships Yukimura Aisu - Twins and best friends. They always together and help each other especially since coming to earth. They developed very close bond. Tsukigawa Yoru - Yoru is his best friend since he was little. Both often seen walk together and chat together. Both have similar personality although Tsubasa is much more childish than Yoru. 'Tsukigawa Luna '- Luna is also his childhood friend. They share the same blunt personality and both are really comepetitive with each other. Trivia *He's the prince of High Sky Kingdom and Aisu's twin. *He's the first known male idol who's also a main character in the entire Pretty Cure series! Gallery Mpc-tsubasa3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Main Characters